This application is for a new, broad based neuroscience program at the New York University School of Medicine. The training faculty includes 28 distinguished neuroscientists representing the Departments of Cell Biology, Neurology, Neurosurgery, Ophthalmology, Pharmacology, and Physiology & Neuroscience. The diverse research interests of the program faculty include molecular neurobiology, developmental genetics, synaptogenesis, neuron and glial cell structure and function, signal transduction, ion channel and receptor function, motor and sensory systems, brain imaging and cognition. This program will provide solid, broad based training of predoctoral students, with the overall goal to produce competitive, skillful neuroscientists positioned to make significant and diverse contributions to the field. Towards this goal, trainees will participate in a number of core and advanced courses, weekly seminars, journal clubs and tutorials that are designed to ensure broad exposure in the neurosciences. Research collaborations between trainees and participating faculty will be fostered through initial laboratory rotations followed by mentoring of dissertation studies by individual faculty members. The basic and clinical neuroscientists that make up the program faculty will emphasis training relevant to disorders of the nervous system such as Alzheimer's, multiple sclerosis, Parkinson's, muscular dystrophy, Tay-Sachs, stroke and spinal cord injury.